


i see

by ashygreysky



Category: Jung Hoseok - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, SOPE - Fandom, Yoonseok - Fandom, jhope - Fandom, suga - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashygreysky/pseuds/ashygreysky
Summary: SUICIDE WARNING!!!!i see the love you give me, i see the love i want to give to you, i see you, you're not invisible, you're here with me! a story about an outcast; Min YoongiStart: 10/4/19 10:45pm (wattpad)Finish:yoonseok(purposely lowercase)





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a wattpad story! my wattpad is: yanctzen

I

\---------------------

i see you

i see your gorgeous laugh

i see your beautiful face

i see the way you brighten up

i see your heart shaped smile

i see your puffy black hair

i see you

but you don't see me


	2. see

see

\---------------------

can you see me

no one sees me

nor realizes me

not when im here

nor when im gone


	3. you

you

\---------------------

you saw me

you may have just gazed around

you saw me

your beautiful black eyes saw me

you noticed me


	4. and

and

\---------------------

and you talked to me


	5. your

your

\---------------------

your voice is so smooth and loud

but precious


	6. beautiful

beautiful

\---------------------

beautiful

only words that describe you


	7. self

self

\---------------------

self

self

me

me

me and my ugly, disgusting, worthless self

me


	8. i

i

\---------------------

i need help


	9. see

see

\---------------------

see the blood


	10. the

the

\---------------------

the way it drips down

the vibrant color red

the satisfying way it drips down and feels


	11. way

way

\---------------------

look at the way you smile

it's gorgeous


	12. smile

smile

\---------------------

smile

smile

one of the things i am perfect at faking


	13. and

and

\---------------------

and

i

think

i

want

to

be

a

happy

person

for

halloween


	14. it

it

\---------------------

it hurts

falling in love

with someone who doesn't noticed you

you don't love me

i don't love myself

so how can i love you?

i want you

i want you so bad

it hurts

it hurts a lot

i've never been in love

only with you

you are my only love

please love me

please

i beg you


	15. is

is

\---------------------

i regret it

falling in love

i am so pathetic

falling in love is pathetic

why did it happen?

why couldn't i be more open with myself ?

why did 'social phobia' have to happen

why did i have to be shy?

why couldn't i show him my face?

why couldn't i be honest with him?

why?

why can't i be free?

why can't i be yours?

[A/N: i don't know where the plot is going, but as of right now i'm pouring out my feelings and they way i feel about someone and myself]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I dead ass don't remember who this was about, nor do I still like that with myself. I wrote this a year ago.


	16. beautiful

beautiful

\---------------------

that's what you called me today

beautiful 

you talked to me today

you noticed me


End file.
